First sight
by kmldr100
Summary: aku paling suka bab Impuls dan momentum, Bagaimana dengan sunbae?/Aku sukanya kamu. Apa kamu juga suka padaku?/Jadi.. Kita pacaran? - A Krisho Fic, support please! Girl!Junmyeon, Boy!Kris. School life


**kmldr100** 's present

krisho/fanmyun/leadercouple-First Sight

warn exofic/krisho-fanmyun/genderswitch uke/typo's!

©All cast belong to themself, and this fic purely belong to me

for beloved **100's couples **shipper!

1shot!

.

.

Hah.. Hah...

Kim Junmyeon mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun dengan sangat cepat, gerbang sekolahnya sudah ada di depan mata dan rupanya keberuntungan masih memihak padanya pagi ini.

Besi tinggi bercat hitam itu belum di tutup sempurna, dan ia sangat lega mengetahui fakta itu. Berarti dirinya belum terlambat, karena jam pertama hari ini adalah mata pelajaran Kebumian. Kelas Goo _songsaenim_ yang sebenarnya paling dibencinya.

Dirinya masuk kelas ipa, tapi harus lintas minat secara paksa tentang kebumian. Memang ia minat mempelajari bebatuan?

Tapi, karena ia yang masih mencintai nilai dan benar-benar perfeksonis tentang apapun yang berhubungan dengan nilai rapornya, mau tidak mau harus mengikuti jam pelajaran. Belum lagi, guru itu termasuk mengerikan juga.

Kedua _hazel _miliknya berpencar saat masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolahnya. Ia sedikit heran saat melihat banyak murid –bahkan kakak kelas tingkat akhir di sekolahnya masih berkeliaran, bahkan ada yang bersantai di kantin sekolah dan tribun basket.

Ia melirik jam besar di dekat ruangan tata usaha, dan saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 15 menit. Seharusnya semua murid sudah masuk kelas, dan dirinya pasti terlambat. Tapi, saat melihat teman-temannya berkumpul di depan kelas membuatnya yakin kalau pelajaran belum dimulai.

Setelah meletakkan _backpack_ miliknya, Junmyeon melangkah kearah kamar mandi. Bermaksud untuk merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut akibat berlarian tadi.

"Junmyeon!"

Baru saja ia membalikkan tubuhnya akan menuju kelas, sebuah suara familiar memanggil namanya. Membuatnya menengok kearah sumber suara.

_"Sunbae!"_

Ia menghampiri kakak kelasnya yang duduk di tribun dan tersenyum cerah pada Kris –sunbaenya yang tampak tengah sibuk dengan pena dan buku cetak miliknya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Tanya lelaki dengan _tagname_ Kris wu pada _blazer_ hitamnya pada Junmyeon. Kedua mata tajam itu menghujam tepat di kedua bola matanya, membuat getaran aneh timbul dalam dirinya.

Junmyeon mengerutkan dahinya heran, mencoba untuk terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Apanya? Aku baik-baik saja.." Junmyeon kebingungan, namun Kris mengelak.

"Tidak. Nafasmu terengah-engah begitu.." Gadis ini tersenyum cerah, membuat lawan bicaranya ikut-ikutan tersenyum karenanya.

"Ah.. Aku tadi lari ke sekolah.. Aku kira aku terlambat,"

Junmyeon menjawab sambil menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Ah.. Kakak kelas yang satu tahun di atasnya ini memang memperhatikannya dengan sangat baik.

"Kamu memang terlambat." Kris membalas perkataannya, lalu menggedikkan bahunya. Junmyeon cemberut karena itu.

"_Sunbaeeee_~" Junmyeon mulai merajuk, sambil memeluk lengan kakak kelasnya ini. Kris menyeringai licik dalam hatinya, ia sangat suka menjahili Junmyeon rupanya.

"Tapi benar kan? Sekarang jam berapa? Kalau guru-guru tidak rapat sekarang, kamu pasti sudah mengepel koridor karena terlambat tahu!" Seru lelaki tingkat akhir ini pada gadis yang tengah memeluk lengannya, membuat Junmyeon langsung mengkerut.

"Ya... Ya... _Sunbae_ benar.." Junmyeon pasrah, dan lelaki ini tertawa keras.

_Salah siapa adu argumen dengan Kris wu? Hahahaha_! Kris bermonolog dalam hati.

"Berhentilah belajar terlalu keras, Junmyeon." Kris memberi petuah, dan gadis ini hanya mencibir mendengarnya.

"Apanya? Bahkan _sunbae _pasti belajar lebih keras dari pada aku.." Cicit Junmyeon pelan, dan Kris langsung mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku mendengarnya, Kim Junmyeon! Lagipula aku akan ikut _collage test_ tahun depan." Cerocos Kris, membuat Junmyeon mengkerut lagi.

"Dan, memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau kamu selalu mengemis nilai pada guru-guru, hah? Menempel pada guru biologi seperti benalu!" Sambung lelaki itu, membuat Junmyeon makin tersudut.

Perempuan itu hanya memajukan bibirnya kesal saat aibnya terbongkar oleh Kris begitu saja. Padahal ia selalu menyembunyikan semuanya dari lelaki ini, karena ia tahu kalau reaksi Kris pasti akan begini.

"Aku tahu kalau guru Biologi itu pasti memberimu banyak _essay _dan laporan untuk nilai tambahan, _kan_?" Kris bertanya sambil menatap gadis yang masih memeluk lengannya ini. Yang di tatap hanya mengelak, meskipun itu percuma.

"T-tidak! Sok tahu sekali.."

Kris mengacak rambut gadis ini pelan.

"Dan kamu mengerjakannya sampai tengah malam, makanya kamu kurang tidur dan terlambat bangun. Jadinya, kamu berlarian _mengejar subway, kan_?"

Skak mat!

Dan Kim Junmyeon lagi-lagi hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya kesal. Cuma Kris yang bisa membuatnya langsung terdiam begini.

Melihat perempuan di sebelahnya hanya cemberut dan kesal, membuat Kris kembali tertawa keras. Sampai-sampai banyak orang yang memandang aneh kearahnya.

"Apa _yang sunbae_ tertawakan! Lihat, semua orang memandangmu begitu!" Junmyeon kesal, dan melepaskan lengan Kris.

Dan sang tersangka masih tertawa, meski tidak sekeras tadi.

"Biar saja. Ahahaha!"

Junmyeon langsung _sweat drop_. Kris memang selalu berhasil membuatnya bingung, karena orang ini hanya begini pada dirinya saja.

Selalu tersenyum, cerewet dan senang menjahilinya. Kadang lelaki ini akan membuat sebuah lelucon, dan hanya Kris yang akan tertawa keras karena lelucon yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Karena Kris wu yang diketahui orang banyak bukan yang begini. Yang orang-orang tahu itu Kris wu si kapten klub basket di sekolah, Kris wu si anak konglomerat, Kris wu peraih nilai olimpiade Kimia terbesar se-negeri ini, Kris wu yang talkless dan anti sosial.

Membuat Junmyeon terkadang bingung pada _Sunbae_-nya yang terlihat seperti orang lain kalau tidak sedang bersamanya.

"Hey! Apa yang kamu pikirkan!"

Kris mendapati Junmyeon yang malah bengong saat ia tertawa keras begitu. Biasanya, anak ini akan melemparinya dengan tutup bolpoin karena suara tawanya yang sangat menganggu.

Junmyeon menatap Kris sebentar, kemudian menggeleng.

"_Sunbae_ sedang membaca apa?" Tanya gadis itu, sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dan mencuri-curi pandang pada buku cetak tebal di pangkuan Kris.

"Ini? Hm.. Fisika, Kim Junmyeon." Kris menunjuk tulisan berkapital besar di sampulnya, dan gadis ini hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Eh? Seperti punyaku." Gadis itu mengaku, lalu meraih buku ini dan membolak-balik halamannya pelan.

"Ya.. Itu memang buku untuk tingkat dua, aku sedang me-_review_ ulang pelajaranku," Kris menjawab seadanya.

"Ck. Aku paling tidak suka materi Kinematika gerak.. demi tuhan aku paling malas menurunkan pangkatnya!"

"Apalagi Hukum newton III. Apa-apaan menghitung jarak merkurius ke matahari? Kurang kerjaan sekali..." Junmyeon mulai cerewet, tapi tetap membolak-balikkan lembaran buku itu.

Kris hanya tersenyum miring mendengar perempuan ini berbicara sendiri. Junmyeon itu pintar, cerdas malah. Apalagi mata pelajaran Fisika, tapi gadis ini selalu bersikap seolah dia itu sangat bodoh.

"Tapi aku paling suka bab Impuls dan momentum.."

"Bagaimana dengan sunbae?" Junmyeon masih fokus pada buku di tangannya.

"Hm? Aku sukanya kamu.."

Junmyeon langsung menghentikan gerakan jemarinya yang akan membuka halaman berikutnya, dan langsung membeku di tempatnya.

_'Suka?'_

_'Padaku?'_

_'Apa dia sudah gila?'_

Junmyeon berkecamuk pada pikirannya sendiri.

"Hey, apa yang kamu pikirkan!" Kris menyentuh pundak milik gadis ini, membuat Junmyeon langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"A-ah, t-tidak.."

Junmyeon tergagap, dan ia langsung mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Sejak kapan ia jadi susah berbicara begini?

"Jadi.. Apa kamu juga suka padaku?"

Kris tersenyum saat melihat semburat merah muda di pipi putih milik Junmyeon. Ah... Gadis ini makin menawan.

"Eum... A-akuu.. A-ku..."

Junmyeon masih tergagap, membuat Kris gemas dan gregetan sendiri.

"Aaah.. Aku rasa cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, padahal aku menyukaimu sejak kamu di tingkat pertama.." Kris merenggangkan tangannya, lalu melipatnya dan meletakkannya di belakang kepala.

"Apa?!"

Junmyeon terpekik tidak percaya. Memperhatikannya sejak tingkat pertama? Bahkan mereka baru kenal saat Kris naik ke tingkat akhir. Sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu.

"Ya.. Saat kamu pergi ke g_reenhouse_ di belakang sekolah, dan kamu mencabut wortel pada musim semi tahun kemarin. Aku fikir aku jatuh cinta padamu.." Ucap Kris jujur, sambil menatap gadis di sampingnya.

Junmyeon balas menatapnya, walaupun jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

"_You know? Love at the first sight.."_

Kemudian lelaki itu terkekeh.

"Aku menganggap semua temanku konyol karena istilah itu, tapi aku seperti menelan karma saat aku malah jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama."

Junmyeon tercenung akibat rentetan kalimat sunbae-nya yang terdengar sangat jujur. Rasanya dia ingin menangis bahagia, rupanya.. Cintanya bukan cinta sebelah pihak.

Perempuan Kim itu juga menyukai lelaki ini, saat ospek penerimaan siswa baru tahun kemarin. Waktu itu, Kris dan teman-teman satu timnya sedang berlatih untuk sparring dan ia pikir ia menyukai lelaki blasteran ini saat itu juga.

"Tapi.. Sepertinya cintaku tidak terbalas, sedihnya.." Kris berucap, terdengar sedih. Junmyeon langsung melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Tidak! Siapa bilang!" Sergah Junmyeon, Kris berjengit.

"Benarkah?"

Junmyeon langsung mengusap lehernya gugup, saat lelaki ini memandangnya intens. Kris memang sering menatapnya begini, namun sekarang konteksnya berbeda!

"Eh? I-iya.."

Kris terus memandang gadis ini. Seperti tidak percaya.

"Aku serius, sunbae. Aku juga menyukaimu waktu kamu berlatih basket untuk turnamen di lapangan saat aku ospek.." Jujur perempuan ini.

Oh, Kris tercengang tidak percaya. Siapa sangka, orang yang kau sukai malah menyukai dirimu lebih dulu?

"Jadi.. Kita pacaran?" Ucap Kris memastikan, dan Junmyeon langsung menatap kedua mata Kris, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

Kris rasanya ingin berlari mengitari sekolah saat ini juga!

"Terimakasih, Junmyeon.." Ucap lelaki ini, sambil membawa Junmyeon kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

Fin!

_Hello everbody im back with Krisho again! Hihihi. I'm glad that La amada got some good respons from you guys! Thank you,_ aku benar-benar merasa di hargai^^

Aku pernah berfikir kalau Cuma aku di fandom ini yang tetep jadi _Krisho hardshipper_.. _But_, setelah aku join di ffn, aku sadar banyak yang masih mendukung mereka. Makanya aku bakal berusaha keras untuk menghadirkan jiwa-jiwa Krisho shipper lagi *ceilah.

_I just want to show that.. Eventhough i'm fanqins_, aku tetap seorang EXO-L. Aku bener-bener dukung mereka dari zaman teaser-teaser tahun 2011 itu, dan pengen tunjukkin kalau aku bakal dukung grup ini, dan gak akan pergi Cuma karena lawsuit bulan Mei kemarin.

Jah, jadi curhat. Hahaha! Sekali lagi tolong dukungannya, my beloved 100 shipper!

**_Regards, kmldr100_**


End file.
